Green Eyed Lunatic
by Monaty'sfantasy
Summary: A touching True Heart story. True Heart has a little crush on a 13-year old human girl. Until one day Dark Mao finds out and threatens to tear the relationship apart. Will True Heart stay with his sweetheart or be heart-broken by Mao's darkside?
1. Meeting you

Summary: my first True Heart(and only one for now) story! Okay I was reading some fan things in Japanese(I couldn't read it all, so I had to translate it with a translator) well I'll explain more as I go along…and yes I will finish my other two stories…I like writing D3 because I find it amusing.

Explanation: I was reading a little nifty thing about D3 crossovers with different characters. One of them caught my eye. It was a pairing for True Heart. No it is not yaoi. It was a pairing of him and a younger girl(she's 13, so she's A LOT younger) I find this pairing adorable. Going on… Anyway she was a really wanted girl for a DLC, but it's unlikely she'll be one. In h-fan fictions she is supposedly Mao's maid(so what does she have to do with True Heart?) and he makes her stay in the rooms right next to his lab/basement. They are rooms that have what a house should have…so she doesn't really need to go outside. But! Since Mao's house is at the school, her room has a passageway-that Mao forgot about- that leads into the Heart Bank. One fateful day she goes into Mao's heart, and ends up lost and meets True Heart.

The rest will go on from now. Hope you enjoy!

True Heart looked at the little girl who bumped into him on the floor. She had soft brown hair in two braided pig tails, a pink hat, a pink coat tied with green string, a white skirt, and pink shoes. Plus with a sword sheath and small bag. She dressed quite cutely.

She was crying a little, which made his heart stop and almost break. She helped her up and wiped the tears off her face. She tried saying something but choked on her words and tears. In her point of view, she knew that Demons and Humans had feelings. But she couldn't tell if he was good or bad. True Heart could tell what she was thinking by how she slightly moved away from her.

"You don't need to say anything. But I'm not a bad person."

"B-B-B-B-But…I need to get out…" said the little girl

He could also tell she was a nervous stutter girl, even around people she knew.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm Mao's True Heart."

"True Heart…?"

"Yes, I'm the real him. Despite his pervertedness… he's a good person, but blame Pervert Mao for that."

He saw a soft smile when he said that, but kept wiping tears off her face, until she touched his hands to stop.

"If you are indeed the True Heart," she said regaining her voice, which was still cute…it made True Heart blush a little when hearing it "Do you have proof for that?"

"Check my title. It says True Heart."

She complied and saw it.

"If Mao has a True Heart. What would his dark side look like?"

"He's purple. I'm green, he's purple but a light purple."

"Purple…?"

"Yes…embarrassing isn't it…?"

"I suppose so, when I was in my world my aniki dresses in purple so it is kinda embarrassing being close to him."

"I would never have guessed you had an older brother."

"He's someone I look up to. He's a lot older than me in fact. But he's just a superior. My little brother died a long time ago."

"I see." he would have originally just left when she was scared…but she thought she might come here again, so True Heart just grabbed her arm until she screamed slightly.

"What are you doing…?!?!?" she asked although she was trying to pull away True Heart was too strong.

"I'm not going to hurt you like what Mao tried doing the other day, I'm just showing you around."

"But…"

"I don't want to see you lost again… Especially near Dark Mao." he always dreaded saying his name. It was he who made Mao nearly rape this poor girl the other day… Now looking at the little girl, he wouldn't want her to be harassed by the Dark Mao by himself, which was wrong and pedophilic.

"Alright, I believe you." she said in quiet resign-state.

"But before I do…I want to know what's your name."

It took True Heart a long time to ask her that.

"My name is Rifmonica, but you may call me Rif or Rifa-chan." she answered.

Her name was even cuter than he imagined…he drooled slightly but wiped it before she noticed. How she dressed, sounded, and her name was cute. Her age was young too. She was very likely a perfect loli.

"My name is True Heart as you can guess."

"True Heart…but I'd prefer to call you True Feelings. Technically that's what you are."

"Right…Anyway…come on Rifa-chan, Mao's heart is big yet it is also tight, cold, and heartless."

Towards the end of the tour, True Heart began getting a nosebleed…he knew exactly why. It was because of Rifa-chan following behind him. Of course like most guys he was infatuated with cute girls especially cute lolis. They say that a Demon may like someone, but someone or some people in his heart might like another person. True Heart knew Mao liked Raspberyl, but he felt no liking to her like other residents, Dark Mao felt the same thing. Raspberyl and Mao had always been rival but at times been sweet towards each other. Now if Mao felt something towards Rifa-chan, then he wouldn't have to feel so guilty about having a slight crush on her… Already he had fallen for her…she stole his 'precious thing' just at first glace.

Note: if you don't know by 'precious thing' it's just saying she stole his heart.

"That's the end. Next time you probably don't need me to guide you around, do I?"

"No." she said quietly looking down, toying with the little green string that tied her coat.

"Good. I'll see you later if you come back here. Which is still very unsafe."

"Okay…" she answered. True Heart looked guilty for making her seem sad. Or making her think a lot. Her smile had faded completely when he said the tour was over. In reality he thought she wasn't really paying attention to him and only wanted to escape. He had to hold her hand, in order for her not to get lost. True Heart quickly looked to see if anyone was there, no one in sight.

Then he heard Rifa-chan say his name softly…or he was imagining. Just when he was about to turn back to where he usually is. He quickly held her between his arms, and gave a short kiss to her. Rifa-chan was too stunned to think what happened, but left quickly. True Heart just breathed gently and looked at the sky.

Cliffhanger: yes that's the first chapter. I'm usually bad at first chapters. But I guess this was alright. I hope you enjoy this and my other stories, review, and wait for more chapters.


	2. Mao's unknown sickness

Author's note: Gomen...writing too many stories at one time makes me forget to update.  
Summary: Chapter two of Green Eyed Lunatic! So what happens after that little incident with True Heart...? Find out what the news is in Mao's house!

Rif's POV:

Mao has been himself lately...you know. Creepy, drooly, perverted, the usual.  
As I was about to hand his favorite type of Demon tea, he snapped up and grabbed my wrist.

"Mao...get your grubby mitts off me!" I screamed at him, putting the cup down gently before beating his chest with my free hand.  
"Calm down...I was just doing that to see how you react." he said calmy yet slightly mischeviously. "Oh thanks"  
he said once again going back to his thinking while sipping tea.  
Oddly he looked nicer when calm, perhaps even cute. Yet this was no time to think how 'nice' he looked. He looked at me for a few seconds before going back to thinking.

I went around his house wiping areas, cleaning things before Almaz came by.

"Oh Rif, has there been any news...?" he asked "Oh...not yet. He hasn't found anything yet."  
"That's a shame, he should really find out what's making him odd."  
"Odd...? You mean his usual self, odd?"  
"No...not that odd. Sure it's odd to us, because both of us are human, but not to them, demons."  
"He's been acting odd lately...? Oh right...I've been in the basement, while you guys are upstairs."  
"You should really stay up here. Mao does want you up here though."  
"Why? To harrass me again...?"  
"No! He said to me, it's not healthy for a young girl like you to stay in a scary basement."  
"Well...it is...when Aurum makes sounds."  
"Sounds...?"  
"Whimpering, crying, moaning, that stuff. He thinks I'm sleeping when he does it too..."  
"Ouch. You really should sleep upstairs though."  
"...Hey...Did Mao bribe you to ask me to stay here...?"  
"Uh...no! I'm just curious!"  
"You're lying. It's all on your face."  
"He told me to ask you, because...he wanted to give you a...present..."  
"Oh...? Is that so? By the way what's wrong with Mao...?"  
"He's just been feeling sick lately. It hasn't happened before, like this. It turns off and on. I think it's something new. He's trying to think up of what's wrong with him."  
"I see...well I'll move upstairs. He might collapse if I don't..."  
"Thank-you for understanding Rif."  
"By the way, you don't have anything before my name. You call Sapphire, Princess. Raspberyl, Miss. Beryl. Mao, Master Mao.  
How come you just call me Rif...?"  
"Maybe it's because you are more like me, and I'm more comfortable with you."

I nodded and walked back to Mao. My fears had come true. He did collapse. His breathing unstable. I got Almaz to help me put him to bed. He was on fire! Luckily for us, it was still early in the day...so we didn't have to change him in his night clothes.

"I'll go get my stuff...and move up here...you never know when Mao'll collapse again..."`

I quickly got my stuff with Almaz's help. He actually had the room set up already...wow I wonder how long I HAVE been down there... Mao was sitting up by himself, when we came back. Obviously exhausted. He was sipping tea again(I made him some,  
before I unpacked) which was a sign he's better.

"Ugh...I feel dizzy..." he said "Oh...Mao! I'm sorry...would...you like me to help you?" I asked politely "If you want. But I wouldn't mind."  
"I'm sorry, for not noticing before!"  
"N-N-N-No...it's that I've been hiding that fact from."  
"Hiding...?"  
"I stayed away from you, because..I didn't want you to be worried...about...me..."  
"Is that also why you kept me downstairs...?"  
"Hmhm...never to make you scared by Aurum's sounds."  
"That's really nice of you to say that..."

Mao wouldn't look or talk to me now...just looking at where his legs were.

I truly wondered...what was making him sick.

Cliffhanger: Henh...not's soo good. Just talks about a new sickness that Mao has. No Tre Heart/Rif fluff this chapter. Might be next chapter.


	3. Memories and competitions

Summary: Sorry guys…was taking a long hiatus. So let's get back into the story right?

In Mao's heart…

True Heart was walking back in forth. Lately inside of Mao's heart, it was having much better scenery than before. It was easy to lose track of yourself. True Heart held his fingers against a railing. The railing was used so no one would fall when viewing a larger part of mountains. Shock waves of Mao's blood pulsing made these mountains…It was odd, it never happened to humans.

Thinking about humans, he suddenly remembered Almaz and Sapphire, and their peaceful happy smiles and faces. He sighed, not many humans ventured into Mao's heart. Then he suddenly gripped the railing more harder. A human girl was here 2 days ago. Rifmonica…that was her name. True Heart felt more soothed all of a sudden. She did something to him…not something. She gave him something important. A kiss….is that really important? Sure other girls gave him kisses before…the part of Mao's heart that contained cute girls…not his feminine side. But rather his fantasies of them. The girls that were almost as tall as him, gave him a barrage of kisses the other day. Because he was just walking in their territory.

It made them seem animalistic. Was it maybe their mating season…? No...if he kept thinking like this, he'd turn insane. Just like Dark Mao. He remembered that horrid day. Before Dark Mao was a close friend of True Heart's. His name was the same as before, but it was more said to be because of his rather mischievous persona and good-looks. It all changed when Mao starting going through puberty. Mao's first fantasies of them. True Heart had been a lot younger, after all they were with Mao the day he was created. They were told of an unusual place, where there were demons with large eyes and scarlet eyes.

They encountered those girls. And they attacked both of them at once. They almost never made it alive if it hadn't been for the Mistress. The Mistress had all power of these animal-like things. She had explained, that they never seen a male before. Odd…everywhere was a male. Until the Mistress explained, she kept them under her watchful eye. Later that same day, Dark Mao was acting more oddly, and he suddenly had a cruel and dominant look in his eyes. When True Heart ran back to ask the Mistress. She was shocked but told him that these fantasies are dream women…they are not pure, and they have mystical powers. And impure people would be turned differently. Usually gender-bent, but one to become insane was extremely rare. And that insanity would last for a life-time.

True Heart would never be able to forget the hateful glare Dark Mao gave him a week later. He knew he had lost his one and only friend to the opposite of both of them. Although Dark Mao still had his childish ways and hung out with True Heart, he knew their time as friends was ending. And how right he was, when Dark Mao nearly killed him 300 years prior. The same year…that Mao's father was killed. Dark Mao was turned evil, purely evil by an unknown force. Only 300 years later did he realize, it was the same person who killed Mao's father. Mao had become unusually stressed…and was almost forced into complete solitude. Super Hero Aurum or Geoffrey. Had made him so.

True Heart was teetering back and forth. Almost to the verge of falling into the high and unusually sharp mountains. Until he felt a strong grasp on his shoulder. The wake from reality. It was Dark Mao. Normally True Heart would run away. But he felt Dark Mao was sad and almost lonely. Dark Mao had the other demons to talk to. Dark Mao gave a childish grin, the same grin he used when they were friends several hundreds of years before. He faintly heard a small voice.

"Come on buddy, there is no need to act like that! We must be brave demons! We are the sole parts of Mao. We are created to be him. We have to act together. Always."

"Okay Dark Mao…can't you see I was thinking?"

"Thinking is nothing. If we have each other, we are unbeatable! If we meet a pretty girl, remember to let the other know. To let us evaluate! No matter what happens to either of us. We must do it for each other!"

True Heart then gave one of his more depressed sighs. He had reencountered a faint memory again. Several hundreds of years ago. In the same place. But before their had been too many shockwaves. Dark Mao and True Heart had made a strong pact. The place where both of them liked to clear their minds…but lately it only made them blur their mind.

Dark Mao had been waiting patiently for True Heart to stop his flashback. He had before seen what happened 2 days before. The little scene with True Heart and a girl. A cute girl for all that matters. Dark Mao still remembered the pact, it was never broken. '_No matter what happens to either of us'_ he had to evaluate this girl…

"True Feelings…~ Don't you think it's odd you haven't told me about this girl…2 days ago…you saved and she 'rewarded' you?"

"…It's True _Heart…_"

"To her it isn't."

"How…do you even know…?"

"I know what happened. We are linked because of this place." Dark Mao chuckled, his glasses having a light fog over them

"…"

"True Heart…remember our pact here? Of course you do. _WE _promised to evaluate a girl, if one of us likes her, she likes one of us, or one of us likes a girl back and so does she, or it's a 3-sided thing."

"I…"

"No matter what happens to either of us." Dark Mao said with a perfect impersonation of his voice when he was younger.

"Okay then…what do you think of Rifmonica…?"

"Is that her name…? Oh…uh…didn't think you'd give up so easily. Anyway," Dark Mao said his glasses fogging up more, the wind making his purple coat sway. "I think she's really cute. So small and delicate, with that slightly childish personality. She seems to have a slight anger and protective problem, that's insanely adorable for some reason. She seems to have a small and warm aura around her. Charming isn't she? I think she'd be perfect for you."

"I know what you're saying…and I also know pretty well there's a catch. You've always been like this after that nightmarish day."

"I do wish to go back in time and change that. But I can't do that. If I don't have that insanity, it's likely you will be insane in my stead." he sighed "but it is true…there's a catch. Although I say she's perfect for you, that doesn't mean no body else would like her greatly just the same."

True Heart backed closer to the railing, and gripped it tightly. He knew what Dark Mao was saying. He was slightly drooling and his glasses were fogging over. It was perfectly clear. Sure True Heart liked Rifmonica…that didn't mean Dark Mao didn't. He was going to have to compete for a human girl's heart.

True Heart knew he had to find her fast. The time he could spend with her would be dwindling.

As Dark Mao saw True Heart's panic, he remembered something. He told True Heart, because it was wise.

"True Heart…have you forgotten something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember, that humans and demons/sole demon fragments has a large age gap between them?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter does it?"

"In 3 years, she'll be older than you."

"Hmhmhm…Is that so? Don't you remember, that 1 human year is the equivalent of 100 demon years? 365 days is a human year, and a demon year is 3650 days is 100 years. 1 century is a long time for a human, but not for a demon. 1 century for us goes by just as quickly as 1 human year. Or in other words, the time it takes for 1 human year is the same as 100 years for us."

"Don't you remember…? That even if she does choose either of us, she would not be able to stay with us completely? We are a fragment of a person, we can't stay outside our host body long enough. Unless we take it over, which isn't going to happen."

"Yes and is that all?"

"No, while we may look young for a long time. She will probably age and look older, one of us will have to watch her grow old and eventually die."

"I forgot about that…"

"Even if one of us gets her, neither of us would be the winner. Only Mao or a human could really be a winner. But technically only a human would be the winner."

True Heart felt is heart pounding and eventually stopped to a standstill. The only thing he wanted most is something he could obtain but…even if he did obtain it, he would never be able to have it. With so many people wanting her as well, but with the same disadvantage it would be almost useless.

With a heaving sigh, Dark Mao put a cold hand over True Heart's shoulder again.

"It's alright, I won't try as hard. Take your time."

Cliffhanger: I think I got more fail over my hiatus. Oh well, at least it is updated. Anyway I hope you guys liked it…


End file.
